


Appeal

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cooking, Family Bonding, Gen, In-Laws, Married Life, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Hakoda tries making sea prune stew a little more tolerable for his son-in-law.





	Appeal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting from this.

Hakoda smiles and gives their dinner another slow stir. He's completely oblivious to Zuko, fighting the urge to press his knuckles against his mouth. Everyone has warned him about this very food. 

Aang even gave his own warning, which was overly polite and danced around the actual subject. 

“I know that expression,” Hakoda says with a low laugh. “No matter what my children believe, their favorite food is an acquired taste.” 

Worse, Katara insists on making their favorite childhood dishes, and this one continues coming up. Her efforts to make it taste better are useless, though, and he cannot bring himself to make suggestions. 

“Katara's an excellent cook when it comes to other dishes,” he says carefully, still uncertain just how much his father-in-law actually likes him. “I just can't understand this one's appeal.”

“I taught Kya some tricks, ones which I got from my mother.” Hakoda pats the space next to him. “Come over here and I’ll show you.” 

Zuko hurries over with just the slightest nervous twist in his stomach. Both remain unaware as Katara tiptoes away, pressing her knuckles to her mouth, a poor attempt to stifle her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
